Pendhurst-Amaranth
Pendhurst-Amaranth was a consumer products company giant where Brenda Utley worked as a chairwoman. Employees *David Edmondson: works in mailroom at P-A. *Claire Nakamoto: works with David. *Gladice Badgerly: receptionist at P-A. *Samantha Walker: general office clerk on temporal basis. *Morris Peterson: "pencil pusher" *Jennifer Kerrigan: executive employee History Chapter 5.3 During the rise of the renegade group of powered operatives, led by Anome, attacked various city facilities, particularly those belonging to Penhurst-Amarath. The company's representative, Brenda Utely called on Zion for help. Chapter 6.1 Unlimit finally captured Brenda and sought to take over the company, but was later discovered and rescued by E Pluribus Neo Chapter 8.2.5 The Machinists found touring the headquarters of her company's rival, Wright Research in Vauxton. She hinted that her company may have be interested in acquiring the research firm of the then-missing Danielle Wright. Chapter 10.1.3 When the Merovingian-backed General was making his way into the no-fly zone, the Merovingians and the Cypherites began to work together to stall the machine sentinels, who were hindering their progress. One of those attempts by Merovingian exiles to disrupt the machine sentinel routines were overcome by a quick response from Machine operatives, who wiped out the Exile group, found in the vicinity of Pendhurst-Amaranth plaza. Chapter 10.3.2 The company's representative, Brenda Utely, contacted Zion, explaing that her rival Wright Research were threatening to sue her after Wright alleged that a then-Zionite, Mauser broke into one of their offices, due to Mauser's affiliating ties with Zion, and by extension, Zion's affiliating ties with Penhurst-Amaranth. Chapter 10.3.3 gaining too much legal heat from Wirght research regarding the previous event, requested Zion to search for clues about Mauser's activity at the Ouroboros Corporation instead of Wright Research. She asisted them by putting Zion in touch with an informant inside the Ouroboros company. Chapter 10.3.3 The Merovingians broke into Wright research headquarters with obtained security passcodes, wrecking the rival's mainframes and then leaving hacker programs designed to look as though they had come from Pendhurst-Amarath, in order to create a scandel to distract the public from the Merovingian target, Merovingian operatives seeking to distract public attention from their own target, Ouroboros, got help from gang leader Seven in creating a scandalous scene at a Wright Research office, where they also obtained security passcodes. Using the codes, the operatives broke into Wright Research headquarters, wrecking mainframes and leaving hacker programs designed to look as though they had come from rival corporation Pendhurst-Amaranth. Chapter 10.3.4 As a result of the previous chapter, Wright Research declared to proceed with their lawsuit against the suspected P-A, claiming that they have security camera footage of Mauser's break-in and information demonstrating his ties to Zion, and attempted associate this with Zion's close ties with P-A. machine operatives delivered a subpoena to the company's chairwoman, stating that she is required to appear in federal court to answer questions about this case. Machine operatives delivered a subpoena to Pendhurst-Amaranth chairwoman Brenda Utley, requiring her to appear in federal court to answer questions about the case. In court, the machines obtained operative help with questioning Brenda Utely and accusing her company's involvement woith mauser and Zion. The P-A chairwoman emerged from the barrage of questions and warning unfazed.Afterwards, Agent Pace and an affiliated operative confronted the chairwoman in downtown, warning her that if her company continues to associate itself with Zion, it would be possible that the company could be subjected to a time-consuming audit. Chapter 10.3.5 Zion operatives visited the Kalt campus in Kedemoth in order to ask the company manager to help Brenda Utely and her company. However, the manager was a absent, and were later shoo-ed off by an agent with the use of a SWAT team. Appearances *''The Matrix Online'' Category:Companies